A match made in Hell
by smartsnake
Summary: After a stressful day for Sebastian, will a visit from Grell make things any better? *only short, but I enjoyed writing it!*


Sebastian x Grell

The Match Made in Hell

It was late. The sun was retiring for the day, ready for the moon to shine it's light down upon England's finely kept streets. The silence was blissful, and even the rustling of the trees seemed to be hushed. One person who was making the most of the silence was Sebastian Michaelis. With his master safely tucked away in bed, and the three servants constantly looking out for him, Sebastian took a few moments out of his hectic schedule to sit outside. The air outside was cold as the night closed in, but he hardly felt it. He sighed deeply. "A murder case and two thieves caught. Are these criminals really trying to work him to death today?" He said aloud, placing his hand to his head. "Then again, my Master's word is final. I should just help him with whatever he wants doing." Just then, a click from the bushes broke the silence. Sebastian's always alert personality caused him to quickly stand up and scan the area. Click. He ran at a tremendous speed towards the direction of the noise, before abruptly stopping in front of one of the large finely gardened bushes. Through the holes in the bush and in between the white roses, glimmers of red could be seen. Sebastian clenched his fists, but spoke calm as ever, "If the bush is green, and the roses are white, then what is this UNHOLY colour in between the purity? Surely, no one would be so stupid as to actually trespass on Phantomhive land? No one with a mind would dare insult the Queen's guard dog like this." He smiled wickedly to himself, before reaching his hand behind the bush and pulling up a rather bewildered Grell. "Oh, this is such a surprise. Only you would be so inconsiderate as to do something like this, wouldn't you." Grell's eyes lit up as he saw Sebastian, and slowly bent down to pick up his camera that he was carrying with him. "You're messing with that thing again? Shouldn't you know better?" Sebastian ripped the camera off of it's strap and threw it over the manor gates, letting it crack against the concrete outside.

"Hey! All of my best shots were on there, Bassy! I guess you'll have to pose all over again for me. Maybe we could have a little catwalk, I'd love to see you twirl darling." He giggled, miming a twirling action in the air. Still holding onto the collar of the reaper's red coat, Sebastian came a little closer the Grell.

"But I'm not into twirling, you see. I prefer more dangerous things." Sebastian teased, mimicking Grell by licking his top lip.

"Believe me, I can work something out that's suited to your taste. I have much experience you know." Grell winked at him. Quick as ever, Sebastian dropped Grell to the floor.

"No, I think I'm fine by myself, thank you Mr Reaper. Thank you for ruining my one second of peace, you can leave now." Sebastian started walking back to the manor steps, leaving Grell in the mud behind the bush.

"How could you drop a lady like that?! I'm fragile you know!" Grell ran after him, catching up quickly as Sebastian sat on the manor steps once more. "If I'm broken, you'll have to glue me back together again, Bassy dearest." Grell leaned against him as he sat down. "You seem out of sorts tonight. What's wrong? If it's that brat, a quick slash from my chainsaw will soon finish him off!"

"What chainsaw." Sebastian said, turning towards Grell with a slight smile.

"My…Don't mention that! It was all a big misunderstanding, you see!" Grell frantically mimed nonsense in the air, assured that that would somehow help him explain things better to him. The butler laughed, the first genuine laugh he had given in a few hundred years.

"Your stupidity can be quite amusing, Grell. You should become a comedian some day." Grell blushed a little at this, and with great over dramatizing, rested his head against Sebastian. The reaper had never really been this close to Sebastian before, and he felt quite pleased to have accomplished this. Sebastian didn't react, but said "If you're trying to get me to fight with you, I'm too tired, so it's not going to happen unless I have to. Besides, having you here is a lot more comforting than having the Master, whom barely lets me lay a finger on him, even when I'm trying to save him." Sebastian sighed again.

"Well, at least you have someone, even if it is a stupid kid. I'm not really acknowledged at work. I'm the useless feminine one."

"Maybe if you put some more effort into your work, that wouldn't happen."

"That's not what I mean! I'm not talking about working hard! You have Ciel, and working hard or just walking next to him, you still have him! I'm not…I…" This was the first time the reaper had ever gotten upset about something. He hadn't (and wasn't planning on) telling Sebastian this, but earlier in the day he had had a huge argument with Will. On recalling this memory, Grell took his head off of Sebastian's shoulder and placed his hands on his forehead, letting only a single tear fall before fiercely wiping his eyes.

"This is most unlike you, Grell. What has happened to your flare and passion? I recall someone leaning against my shoulder just a second ago." The butler teased, running his fingers through Grell's long hair. Grell shook a little with happiness as Sebastian did this.

"I still have my flare darling! And I have to try to contain my passion for you in these harsh, harsh times of life, for how else would one go on living?" Grell took Sebastian's hand as it ran down his scarlet hair. He came within breathing distance of Sebastian before whispering "I can show you my flare and passion whenever you want." The butler felt a little invaded of his space, but didn't complain. It was nice to not be given an order every second, and to just be himself for a while.

"I'm not sure if I'll have time for you to show me." Sebastian whispered back "The young master needs 24/7 looking after. It's such a shame, I was looking forward to it as well." The butler smiled devilishly at a now fiercely blushing Grell. "You know, you are turning into your favourite colour, Grell. I've never really been a fan of red, but it looks good on you." Without hesitation, he kissed Grell's cheek lightly, hearing the reaper gasp a little as he did so.

"Oh Bassy I knew you loved me!" Grell squealed, almost passing out due to the excitement.

"You can't pass out now! Because then, how will you cope with this…?" He moved his hand to Grell's face, tilted it slightly and kissed him properly on the lips. Quickly grasping the situation, Grell kissed him back, holding onto Sebastian's free hand as tightly as he could. They both felt so happy, so wanted. Sebastian broke away from Grell, twirled the Reaper's fierce hair and then walked back up the steps of the manor, leaving Grell, whom was still a little gob smacked, sitting on the manor steps. As the butler opened the grand doors, he smiled to himself. He straitened his jacket and walked down the grand hallways. The all-observant Sebastian strolled down the corridors, not noticing a red-eyed Mey-Rin in the corner. She quietly closed the curtains that overlook the steps of the Manor, attempting to remove the sights of the delighted Reaper, who had just, in a few minutes, stolen everything dear to her.


End file.
